


I didn't plan this

by Mystrye



Series: Spnkinkbingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Size Kink, Smut, spnkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrye/pseuds/Mystrye
Summary: I didn’t plan on going home with anyone, much less this overly large man.





	I didn't plan this

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry into spnkinkbingo on tumblr.  
> Square Filled: Size Kink

 

 

I never planned to go home with anyone. I was just going to the bar with my bestie, have a few drinks, then go home. I didn't expect that she'd get a call from her ex and, against my advice, run off to meet up with him… again. My frustration at being ditched quickly turned into several empty glasses on the table in front of me.

 

“Hey sweetheart. Don't you look fine.” 

 

I turned by gaze to the man who'd just slid up to the bar next to me. He stood too close and the smell of cigarettes and cheap beer made me want to vomit. 

 

“Sorry. Not interested.” I said back, barely taking in what he looked like. 

 

A rough grip caught my arm. “Hey, baby. Don't be like that. I'm sure I can get ya real interested if you just give me a chance.” The man slurred.

 

“She said she's not interested.” Another voice came from a few barstools down.

 

“Mind your own business, buddy.” The man holding my arm growled. 

 

I shook my arm. “Let me go.” 

 

“C’mon, sweetheart. We can have some fun. Don't you wanna have some fun?” He leered at me, leaning closer so he was fully invading my space. 

 

“She said, let her go.” My eyes turned to catch sight of the other man. He was insanely tall and my eyes went wide at his imposing stance. 

“And I said to mind your own business.” The creepy guy turned and promptly fell backwards as the other guy loomed. He didn't make any threatening gestures, didn't raise a hand, he just stood there with a glare and a practiced ease of intimidation. “Whatever, man.” The creepy guy did his best not look like a coward running away as he slipped past the tall man and disappeared into the bar. 

 

The tall man proceeded to give me a small nod before turning back to his seat. I caught his hazel eyes for a moment as he sat down a few chairs down from me and smiled. Any other guy would have tried to use the whole “I rescued you from a creep” thing to win the girl for himself. But this guy didn't. He just smiled back and turned to his drink. 

 

I hadn't planned to take anyone home tonight. But as I downed the last of my drink, I changed my plans.

 

\---

 

We stumbled into my apartment. Both a little more drunk than we should have been given that he drove my car from the bar. But neither of us cared. We'd barely made it from the bar to the car before I was pressed against him, lips crashing together. It was awkward at first, he was so tall that he had to bend to kiss me, even with me on my tip toes in heels. I hadn't done a good job of keeping my hands to myself during the car ride either. The moment, I'd gotten a feel for what he contained in those jeans, I just couldn't stop myself.

 

I'd never really considered myself to be a size queen. Always told myself that size didn't matter. What mattered was how the guy used it. But, fucking hell, if the feeling of his cock through his jeans was any indication, I was in for a hell of a treat tonight. 

 

The minute the door to my apartment was closed, he lifted me, my legs wrapping around his hips, as he pressed me against the door. His lips trailed down my neck as I clung to him. 

“Please…” I begged.

 

“Please what?” He growled in my ear, his teeth nipping at the lobe.

 

“Fuck… fuck me. Please fuck me.” 

 

He chuckled. “Yes ma'am. Bedroom?”

 

I gave him directions to my room down the hall and the fucking giant carried me there. I fell back on the mattress and looked up at him where he stood at the foot of my bed, a cocky grin on his face. A smirk on my own face, I sat up and shimmied until I was able to pull my dress up over my head, leaving me in my bra, panties, and heels.

 

“Fuck, you're gorgeous.” His voice was husky and full of lust as he pulled off his plaid and then his undershirt. I licked my lips. Fuck he was toned. 

 

The corner of his mouth pulled into a smirk that gave me goosebumps. I reached out and looped my fingers into the belt loops of his jeans and tugged him closer. The height of my bed put me at near eye level with his navel but my eyes were fixed on his as I unfastened his jeans and pushed them from his hips. 

 

The fabric fell to the floor and his cock sprung out, hard and long… and fucking huge. My eyes tore from his to take in the thick length in front of me. Tentatively, I wrapped my hand around him and I swear I couldn't close my fingers all the way around. 

 

“Holy fuck…” I whispered. 

 

He chuckled in response, a hand sliding through my hair and returning my eyes to his. “Still want me to fuck you?”

 

I bit my lip before nodding. “Fuck yes.”

 

With one large hand he pushed me back against the mattress and I watched as he toed off his shoes and kicked his jeans out of the way before bending over me. His lips crashed on mine while his hands roamed over my body. I arched and writhed under him as he tugged my panties down, breaking the kiss so he could pull them down my legs. 

 

When he kissed me again, his fingers found my pussy. Fuck I was so wet that I could hear the squelching noise as his fingers pushed past my folds and into my cunt. I moaned into his mouth as two fingers started moving in and out of me. 

 

He pulled back a hair's breadth, so I could feel his breath on my face as he spoke. “So tight. Can you fit me, little one? You're so small and so tight… no matter how much I try, I don't know if I can really…”

 

“Fuck.” I cut him off. “I can take it. I want to. Please.”

 

“Please what, little one?” I could almost hear the grin in his voice as he nipped lightly at my shoulder. I could feel his hard length against my thigh and my hips seemed to have a mind of their own. His fingers felt really good but I wanted his cock. I needed it and my hips kept writhing in a futile hope that the movement would convince him to impale me on his cock. 

 

“Fuck me. Fuck me with your huge cock. I want to feel it stretching me, filling me up. Please!” I begged. My whole body was aching, needing him. 

 

He obliged me. The fat head of his cock pressed against my entrance and pushed. I was wet, so wet, and still it burned as he slowly filled me. Stretching me wide open with his cock. I arched and my nails dug into his shoulders as he pulled back just a little then pushed forward again. It seemed to take forever for him to push fully inside me but it was an exquisite feeling. 

 

He bent over me, one hand planted near my head to hold himself up, while the other gripped my thigh. His lips found my ear again, teeth tugging at my flesh. “Wanna do a secret?” I hummed in response. “I'm not even all the way inside you. You're just so tiny.”

 

I squirmed a bit. Fucking hell, why was being fucked by this huge man such a damn turn on?

 

He kissed me again, his tongue dueling with mine as he pulled his hips back and thrust forward. His mouth drowning out my cries. His pace was excruciatingly slow. His thick cock splitting me open with each thrust, dragging against my walls. 

 

“More.” I moaned out as my nails dragged down his shoulders, leaving red marks in their wake. 

 

He sat up, both hands holding my hips, and picked up his pace. I screamed in ecstasy and exquisite pain as he moved me so I met each thrust, his cock slamming into me as far as he could go each time. 

 

“Fuck!” I screamed as my orgasm slammed into me out of nowhere. My body arched and shook under him as he continued to pound me through it. 

 

“Fuck, you look so good. Cumming on my cock like that.” He slipped one hand from my hips, trailing over my body. I arched and writhed on the bed under him, lost in the pleasure crashing through me. One large hand moved low on my stomach, pressing down lightly. “You’re so tiny, I can feel my cock moving inside you from here, can damn near see it.”

 

I gasped at the sensations, his thumb moving down to press against my clit. I screamed as I came again. He let out a low gutteral noise as his rhythm stuttered. He slammed into me a few more times before he came. His whole body going stiff for a moment as he let out a low moan, his hands gripped my hips tight enough to leave bruises. He stood, breathing heavily for several moments before he pulled out of me and reached down to pull up his Saxx boxer briefs. 

 

I could barely think, barely comprehend the world around me as i came down from my high. His lips found mine again as he moved us both up the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest. 

 

“I’m going to be so sore tomorrow.” I mummbled. 

 

He chuckled a bit. “But you loved it.”

 

“Hell yeah, I did.” I giggled  bit. 

 

“Good.” He responded, trailing his hand up and down my arm.

 

He was gone when I woke up, but fuck I would always remember the night I spent with Sam Winchester and his giant cock.  


End file.
